The Deeds of Life
by BlossomsAtSunrise
Summary: I get the one thing that every Twilight fan girl wants. I moved to the town of Forks. But that's not the strange part no I passed strange a week ago when my parents decided to get back together. This is freaky! I'm actually in the Twilight book! Where the hack is Bella! Oh no! I'm hyperventilating again! I need to get back to the normal world! Can I?
1. Chapter 1

**The story Twilight and all its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Prologue Part 1

It's strange how you could live you're entire life so safe, you start to feel trapped...  
When I woke up this morning I didn't think that today would be much different then any other weekend. Most people think that about most days, and sometimes, we're wrong.

Today I had decided to go to the corner store down the block. It wasn't far away at all it would take three-five minutes to get there.  
As I was walking to the corner store on a mission for junk food and enjoying the quiet walk and alone time I had I looked down at the sidewalk that I was walking on. I watched the cracks that had grass growing through them disappear under my feet as I walked. Still looking down I looked towards the road and noticed that someone's feet in the middle of it. Curious I looked up to see their full body. It was a man. He was just standing there with his eyes closed. His face was handsome, he looked like Sean Bean when he was thirty. He must be around that age. He wore blue jeans with a plaid blue shirt and brown loafers. He very attractive. Leave it to me to find someone almost twice my age attractive. I don't know why I find older man attractive I just do! I looked forward to the corner store and after a minute I was there.

I reached for the door handle of the small white building and as my hand grabbed it I heard a car swerved then a horn go off, then something went BAM! I looked towards where the alerting sounds came from to what had happened. I saw the car that most likely made the noises I had heard driving quickly down the road and away from the man I had seen standing in the middle of the street. But right now he wasn't standing, he was laying in the middle of the street. I reached quickly for my cell phone to call 911. I didn't find it in my right jean pocket where I usually have it, so I patted all my pockets. It wasn't in anyone of them. Then I remembered that I had left it on my battery charger because I forgot to charge it while I was sleeping. I decided to go over to the man to see if he was okay if not I could call 911 on his phone. I half ran half walked quickly over to him.

I saw that his eyes were tightly closed. I leaned down to him with my knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Oh god please let him be okay. I'm to young to see a man die right in front of my eyes! I started taking calming breaths because I was almost hyperventilating. I put my hands on his back and pressed just a little bit on his shoulder blades just in case he was injured, didn't want to hurt more then he might've been.

I asked again louder this time "Are you okay?!" No answer. I covered my eyes with my hands. He's dead!

"Uhh...'' I heard. I jumped in surprised."Uh...God am I dead?" He asked. I knelled by him again.

"Um...no. You just got hit by a car!" I stated."But you're moving and talking that's a good sign!" I said."Are you alright?"I asked again. He just sat there scratching his head.

"I got hit by a car?" He asked looking up at me squinting his eyes. I was already freaked out and him acting mellow about it just made me agitated.

"Yes!" I answered him. Even louder I asked again "Are you okay?!" He tried to get up but struggled so I put my arm under his arm and helped him up.

"I think i'm gonna be okay." He breathed then looked down at me. "Why were you standing in the middle of the street?" I asked. "I was thinking" He said looking slightly towards the ground.

"Oh, well just don't stand in the road or other dangerous places while doing that." I said.

He looked away and mumbled"I was hoping to get hit."He said. Now I am sure he didn't mean for me to hear that but I didn't shake it off. "Why would you want to hit?!" I half shouted confused. He looked at me.

"You don't care." he stated.

"Yes I do. Why would you want to kill yourself?! Sure life is full of problems but it wouldn't be life without them! And there's so much to look forward to even if it's something small!"I shouted breathing hard. I ramble a lot when i'm excited. He just looked at me confused. When I was gonna start another ramble about the joys of life. I saw his failure to hide his smile and chuckles. I looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He lifted an eyebrow in my direction.

"You" he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

The story Twilight and its characters belongs to wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue Part 2

We sat the bench in the park that was a few houses from my house. We were eating the junk I bought after I saw that he okay. I bought him something to make him feel better. He just survived a car accident and feels down about life he needs chocolate!

After I swallowed the salty potato chip I slightly tilted my head and looked at the man I just met fifteen minutes ago in the street from the side of my eyes. He wasn't doing anything. The salience made me anxious. I sighed.

"Look the only reason I came here with you was to make sure you were okay!" I said louder than I usually would to get his attention. He didn't respond. God I hope he's not crazy.

"Just when I think I have it all figured out, you come along." He said then looked at me.

"That's terrible?" I questioned.

He sighed."I don't know" He said. I stared forward.

"I gotta go home my mom and my sister will start to wonder where i'm am." I said.

I stood and turned to leave when he asked  
"Why did you care whether or not I died?"

I turned back to the bench to look at him.

"I don't like to see people hurt. Just... something inside of me doesn't feel right. Besides you need to live longer to experience the joy that life can bring. It helps you live day by day." I said.

"How do I get joy?" He asked.

"Usually from love and peace." I answered. He laughed

"Never thought peace existed. And love, that's for children. " He said.

"Love is for everybody. And peace is when your heart and mind are not troubled. I have experienced them both personally." I looked at him.

"Without them I wouldn't be standing here." I said.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I looked away slightly. "It's not good to dwell on bad memories." I said, then he nodded.

"But through it all things work out and at the end you'll see that it was all worth it to live this life."I said.

"How do I get to a place like that?" He asked.

"Don't give up because if you do you might miss out on something great. And hold on to the people and things that mean a lot to you and you to them, don't be afraid to lean on them. And don't be afraid to live. Most people look for theatrical love before they see what's right in front of them. " I said. "And be aware I don't have it all figured out as well, i'm still working on the don't be afraid to live part." He nodded and ate the rest of his chocolate zinger.

"For such a young girl you are a very deep thinker." He said.

"Yea..." That was my deep thinker response, very deep right?(being sarcastic). I started thinking about how long that i've been gone from home.

"I really have to leave." I said."Goodbye...Uh" I started but I realized I didn't know his name.

"John Summer." He said holding out his hand. Then I took his offered hand and said "Jessica Jones."

After I released it I turned around and started to head towards my house. When the bench was half always away I looked back to find him, gone he was no where to be sight. My eyebrows knitted together.

"He must've left after I left." I said to myself.

The next morning I found a note on my night stand by the book I have read at least three times, Twilight. Picking it up to read I thought it must be from my mom thinking she might've if she had went somewhere and left a note to tell me where. I opened the folded note and saw in blue ink that it read.

"I owe you a lot, and so I asked around about what any Fourteen year-old girl would want and came up with a brilliantly unique idea and finding that book on your dresser just made me absolutely sure about it. Have fun.

Sincerely  
Your Friend"

What? I looked up from the note. This definitely isn't from my mom. It says "Your friend" and last time I checked all my friends and I were seventeen. "Have fun" with what? What did it mean? I didn't understand what it at all. It was strange and worried me a little, so I just shook it off.

Something strange happened a week later, my parents who were separated for two years up and decided to get back together. After all the tears and drama before and after their decision to split up, my sister and I had expected them to get divorced soon, so the turn of events were very surprising. You just never know what life has in store for you.  
You just never know...

The End of the Prologue


	3. Chapter 3

**The story Twilight and all its characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: What Lead Us Cross Country

It was my first time in Washington and I was already disappointed. My father said we lived further from the sights then he originally thought. I wanted to see The Washington Monument, The Abraham Lincoln Statue, and of course The White House. Most people that live in America can go their whole lives without seeing them with their own eyes.

I laid my head back in my chair. I was getting claustrophobic again so I stated up some breathing exercises. I know that Planes are the safest way to travel and everything and they're pretty cool stuff, at least that's what I keep telling myself in my head. Outside my head things aren't going over so well. I clung to my chair to tight then loss all strength and went limp and numb for awhile.

"Thirty minutes till we land at William R. Fairchild International Airport folks." The pilot announced. Lucky me.

After my family and I got off the plane we decided to get a hotel for the night. Although my dad said that we weren't far from where we're going to be living he knew we would be to tired to move stuff plus the movers are coming tomorrow. Thank goodness because i'm tired.  
After we got our gold Suburban that we had shipped here earlier in the week we drove to a hotel. On the way there I took in Washington as much as I could even when it was shaded in dark. Turning into the hotel La Quinta I saw the light from the tall light poles shine over the parking lot and on some parts of the building, the rest was just a silhouette. We parked on the right side hotel.

My dad got out of the car to get us a room. My mom turned around to me and me sister and said"Alright get what ever you need to spend the night and for tomorrow morning." "I'm so tired and why is it so cold." I whined. I got out our car and headed to the back to find my bag with all the comforts of my bathroom and room in it. My mom and sister say I over pack but I like to be prepared. I turned around to head to the hotel and followed my dad to our room.

After I took my shower I laid my head down on the cool clean hotel pillow. I was laying on the right side of the bed next to my sister with my eyes faced towards the television to my right. After awhile everyone was showered and ready to sleep so the day we would end, so my dad said turn off the T.V. I sighed. "We're all in the room with you." My mom said. I know it's weird for a girl my age to afraid of the dark I just can't help it there are just some things that I won't get used to. "I know mom, I just don't like the dark."I said as I turned off the television. I put my head under the sheets looking into darkest trying to make myself adjust to the it so when I pull up the covers the room would seem lighter. After awhile it got hard to breath because of the heat my breath was making so I flipped the covers off of my head. For a brief moment the room looked lighter but than it went went away. It still wasn't light enough. I was tired but I really don't like the dark so I went as close as I could to my big sister Jasmine but not to close she'd complain if I touched her or if she knew I was to close, then I drafted off to a dreamless sleep, think God.

In the morning I heard shuffling and the television on. I opened my eyes then closed them back. My body was relaxed into the side position. I slept in my and I opened my eyes again they were squinting from waking up to the brightly lighted room. I just laid there.

"Come on Jessica get up we're leaving after mom and dad gets back." Jasmine tells me while putting on her shoes. I raised my head then my upper body slowly like a zombie.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Mom and dad went to go get breakfast. We're after we eat so you better get ready."She said.

I got up and started stripping down to take a shower. When I got in the bathroom I turned on the hot water to the shower on and got into the tub. I faced away from the shower head letting the hot water bead down on my neck and down my back. I closed my eyes thinking almost completing hearing my calmed breaths over the sound of the shower about what lead me and family to live cross country.

My dad ,Matthew Samuels, had to move back to his home town take over his father's construction business. My grandfather died recently and his body was flown back to Georgia, where he was born, for the funeral. In his will he wanted my dad his first born to take over his business because he taught my dad everything he knew plus my dad was a fast worker and knew how to manage. My Grandad had moved to Washington to start his construction business and rise his family. My dad moved to South Florida because he wanted to be more apart of city life and some of his family lived there already. He met my mom there.

To say that I was excited to move would be a big fat lie. Last year was the first time ever I had so many friends that I had something in common with. Everyday was so much fun and I was doing well in school. I was a Soft-more last year this year i'll be a junior. I left behind all my friends, so you could guess how I feel about that. My sister wasn't so sad to go. Don't get me wrong my sister was well known to the school. She had lots of friends and all her teachers adored her. But two weeks before we left she got out of a serious relationship with her boyfriend Kendell. She needed a change of scenery, because everywhere she went the place would remind her of the time they spent there together. At least she was experienced in that type of relationship. I on the other hand I hadn't had a boyfriend since the second grade. Back in grade school I was a lot more outgoing then I am now.  
After awhile the water started to turn cold so I turned it off and got out of the tub and wrapped myself in one of the hotels white towels. Then I came out of the steamy bathroom and looked at the mirror outside of it.

Sleep has done my face good. My completion is brighter. I'm half African American and half Native American, so my skin is a pinkish light brown color. I started to check out my features. My eyes have made some people question my race sometimes, they would think that i'm mixed. My nose is kinda on the small side but not as small and cute as my moms and my sisters. But not nearly as big as my dad. Thank god for that. My lips are pink,small,and plump. After washing my face I started to dry off and dressed in a pair of jeans, a pink panther T-shirt and a baby blue navy blue stripped jacket. Last I put on my black Nike shoes. I went back to the mirror and put aloe on my face, it wasn't like I had acme anymore it was just to keep my face clear and soft. Then I hot combed my long dark brown hair. My father always thought me that a woman's is one of her greatest treasures, so I always took good care of it.

I heard the door open and my mom and and dad walked in with McDonald's breakfast.

"Good morning" I say to them and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Good morning sweety." My mom said to me.

"Morning! We got McDonalds. Hurry lets eat so we can get going and meet the movers." He said.

"Okay." I say as I finished curling my hair and bangs. I put moisturizer on it and flipped it over my shoulder. I felt it down my back. After washing my hands I went over to my family and sat at the small lightly colored wooden table in the corner and had breakfast with them.

In the car I looked out the window at the scenery in silence till I realized I never got to I never knew where in Washington we were moving. What can I say sometimes being physically in a room isn't enough for me because i'm somewhere else mentally.

"Hey mom?" I called. "Yea." She answered.

"What town are we moving to again?" I asked.

"Seriously Jessica?" My mom says looking at me.

"Yea...I wasn't paying attention." I said looking out the window slightly squinting my eyes in embarrassment.

"We're going to Forks" My sister answers.

I looked at her "Are you serious? Or are you messing with me?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah..." She said looking at me awkwardly.

"Forks?" I asked again.

"Yes..." She says nodding her head slowly.

I started to explain my skepticism"Its just that there's this book called Twilight and it takes place in Forks,Washington. I'm sure you have seen the chemicals and advertisements for the movies right?" I asked clearly excited.

She shakes her head at me says "Nope." And turns back around facing forward.

"And i'm the unaware one?" I mumbled as we passed the sign that said "Forks,Washington Population 3120"

"It cannot really be that little of people here"I said out loud to myself.

"Yea, its a very small town" My dad says.

"Hm..." I responded.

**Hello my readers! I would like to say that this is my first time writing and although it is early in the story I would love to receive reviews to see what you think of it so far. So please review. Edward might fall in love with you if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The story Twilight and its characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2: Setting Up the House

As we drove into town I could see the small stores and the little bits of people talking while walking by them. I could tell people here are really close by the way they interact with one another.

The drive to the house didn't take very long. When we drove into the driveway I was a little surprised. I didn't expect to see such a decent house. What can I say everything on the way over here looked...old. I don't people keep up with the modern look here.  
The house was a two story house, it was colored beige, and had a tree near the corner of it.

"We're here!" My dad shouted and then got out of the car. Jasmine had fallen asleep awhile after we left the hotel, she woke up after she heard dad shout. My Dad opened the back of the car then went to open the front door.  
I got out and looked at the sky. Forks was just as the book described it. Cold, wet, cloudy. No sunlight at all. Being from South Florida i'm used to sunny days.

I looked around the neighborhood and saw green everywhere, we have woods in the back of our streets were wet and the air was cold and moist. It remained me of when I get out of a hot shower and air cold and when you take those first steps on the freezing floor your feet feels kind of numb.

Next door there was a blue house with a police car in the drive way. Cool, never lived next to a police officer before. I wonder he's hot that is if it's a he. If it's a woman that would be also cool because no a lot of go for the aggressive jobs so policewoman are admirable.  
I walked to the back of the car and started to get my things. Then I remembered I didn't pick my room yet so I put my stuff down and ran in the house.

"Where are the rooms dad!?" I asked loudly.

"Up stairs." He said.

I rushed upstairs falling on my knees once. When I got up there I looked around the hallway and saw three doors to the rooms. I turned left and headed to the last room down the hall. The first room I saw had view of the woods in the back, the second was obviously my parents because it was twice as big as the first. The third one was just right, it was kind of the same size as the first, but had a view of the front with the branches of the tree I saw in it. The first bed room had a view of the woods. The room was white with light beige tiles on the floor.

I turned around and saw dad walking into the bathroom in front of my room.

"When is our furniture getting here?" I asked him.

"I called the people they said that they're already in town." He said. I nodded.

I walked into the hallway and saw Jasmine.

"This is my room." I said pointing to the room I just came out of. Usually it's Jasmines that gets the best rooms but not this time.

"Okay." She said, then she turned around and went to look at the two other rooms.

"Beep!Beep!" I heard outside.I went to the other end of the hall to look out the front window.

"Are those the movers?" Jasmine asked poking her head out of her room.

"Yea." I said, then I turned around to her. " I'm going to go get more stuff." I said.

Then I went down stairs to go outside. I saw mom getting some of her things and dad talking to the guys that drove our stuff here. As they started unloading our stuff I asked my mom when do we start decorating our rooms.

"Tomorrow. And did you decide when you wanted to start school?" She asked.

"Next week." I answered. She give the option of starting Monday ,which was three days away, or did I want to start the week after.

"Okay." She said turning around to continue collecting things.

After we got all of our stuff into the house my sister and I planned how we wanted to decorate our rooms using our computer, while my mom cooked dinner. and my dad watched T.V. We already had our cable and internet installed before hand when my dad had came to tile the floors and fix anything that was broken or to old. I could tell that the refrigerator, stove, sinks, toilets, tubs, and all of the windows were replaced.  
After we finished picking out what we needed to decorate we went to bed using the sheets we already had. And I got to leave my television on all night. Yay.

**The Next Day...**

So appearently the stores we checked out online weren't in Forks, they were in Port Angeles. Forks doesn't have a variety of things. Twilight really got it right when it described Forks and Port Angeles.  
It was me, my mom, and my sister going shopping. My dad had to see to some business so we dropped him off to the construction business building named Samuels Flag.

While we were out we had a blast. It's always so much fun shopping. Putting everything together in your head like puzzle, then when it's time to put it together it looks so wonderful and you have a sense of pride from your hard work. After we were done we went home to paint our rooms. I chose to pant the top of my room light purple, the center dark blue, and the bottom light blue. I Painted the bottom and top first then the middle to overlap the top and bottom. I made outlines of trees and houses. What can I say I like to be creative.  
After finishing I went to the living to make my bed on one of the couches so I wouldn't have to sleep in a room full of paint fumes.

**Saturday...**

Not all of the smell even with my window open and my fan blowing it out. But I was eager to put everything in its rightful place. At least the paint was dry. I put all forty of my books on the two large shelves my dad put in for me and I put the one green and blue owl sand bag at the end of bath of them to keep the books from falling off. I changed my old queen sized comforter with the new one. The comforter I picked out looked really mature royal, it was a soft purple color with a shout furry texture, so when you slide your hand on it the hairs would stick up and makes a darker purple. Around It was a sliver lavender twist design. My sheets were gold satin. I like to feel mature and comfortable and at the same time like a princess. I put the round lavender carpet on the floor in across from my door and the smaller darker purple rectangle one went in front of my closet, I was finished. I looked at my closet which had all my shoes in order on the floor and my clothes that were hanging up and stuck out colorful together.I sighed content. Its nice to have your own space its calming.

I went down stairs to sit with my family and watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Yea we finished it around twelve a.m. After I ate the spaghetti my sister made I went to bed.

The week passed quietly and uneventful. It was Sunday night.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" My mom asked me. We were all having chicken and vegetables at the dinner table.

"Nope." I said. Who wants to start the middle of their high school year. I miss South Florida and my friends.

"You just need time to adjust." My dad said.

"Okay." I said. Yeah sure in a year i'll even be prom queen, I thought sarcastically.

That night I stayed up to three a.m., one of my usual times. If I don't go to sleep late i'm to relaxed to move fast enough to be ready on time. So I go to sleep later so that i'm more alert. I know weird but that's just how I operate.

You know that phrase that authors use in their books when the book starts out boring but you just know it's going to get exciting when you read that special phrase. But the main character is left completely unaware. Well here it is: Little did I know...that my safe and boring life wasn't going be so safe and most definitely not boring ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story Twilight and its characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3: The Start of My Panic

"Beep!Beep!Beep!" "Mmn..." I moaned awake listening to my alarm. I rolled over to look at the time hoping that it was wrong but it read 6:20 a.m. so it actually was time to up. I hate alarms clocks. It's funny how most people are very dependent on them, yet they hate them with a passion.

I heard a shower going in my parents room and knew that my dad was already up and getting ready for work. So I lugged myself out of my comfortable bed and started laying my clothes out for the school day.I picked out a blue jacket with white luff on the inside, periwinkle jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and light gray Nike shoes, they're so comfortable. After I finished I took a shower. At times like this when i'm still tired and my brain is still foggy from sleep I feel too numb to actually enjoy the shower so I don't really wake up until after I get dressed when timed has passed.

After I got out of the shower I dried off and got dressed. Then I did my hair. I curled my hair into six medium sized curls, the I curled my bang. After I washed and moisturized my face then applied some eye liner to just go around my eyes, so no big lines. Then I put on some yummy white cotton candy lip gloss, turned off my television, grabbed my book bag and I was ready to go. I went down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a vanilla breakfast drink and healthy snacks for lunch.

"Dad! I'm ready!" I shouted up stairs but he came out of the living room.

"Okay, lets go. He said.

After we got out the front door I took a look at the neighborhood and saw how grayish it looked. The only real color was the grass and tress the was very green. I took three steps off the porch and slipped and fell on my butt.

My dad who was opening his door turned around when he heard my fall and came over to me.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked grabbing my arm and helping me up.

"Yeah...slippery." I commented about the icy pavement as I patted off the grass from my pants.

"Yeah, it's always like that around here. I'll put salt on the pavement after I get home from work." He said getting into the his side of the car.  
When I got into the car I turned up the heat after my dad started the car. Then he drove out of the driveway and we were headed to my new school. Yay...

After driving out of the neighborhood we went through a long road that went was surrounded by thick forest on each side of it, it was kind of dreamy because it looked like it would go on forever. After awhile we got into town and were driving near the school. As we passed the school's sign I thought wow i'm actually going to Forks High school, at least I have something to actually feel good about in a new school. Then my dad pulled into the school's drop off/pick up.  
Out the window I saw a lot of kids talking and laughing with each other in groups. I was now time for me to get out. I swallowed my nervousness and got out of the car.

"Try to have a good day, i'll pick you up right here after school alright." My dad said.

"Okay, bye" I said in a small voice and turned to the red break school.

Walking into the school I noticed a lot of people staring at me. Wow this is so embarrassing but kinda in a funny way. It's like on i'm not really that interesting. All of the attention is making frigidity on the inside, but I keep it cool on the outside.

When I located the main office I walked in and went up to the front desk where a lady was busy typing.

"Um, hello." I said softly but loud enough to get her attention.

She looked up from her computer. "Oh, hello." She said then her cheeks stared turning pink. She must easily get embarrassed. I better make this quit to save her from the awkward atmosphere she made.

"Hi, my father enrolled me here last Friday..." I started saying until she interrupted.

"Oh, yes you're Jessica Jones." She said.

"Yes." I answered surprised that she knew my name. She must have a great memory.

She looked down and took a paper from a small black metal storage basket.

"I've got your schedule right here. I am Ms. Cope by the way." She said handing me the paper then said "Just have your teacher sign that and hand it back to me when schools over."

"Mmhm." I said and nodded. Then I just noticed her shirt was a bright orange. I love bright colors. "I like your shirt" I say  
"Oh thank you" She said her cheeks turning pink. God forbid I was a guy, she would turn into a volcano.

"Bye." I said then left out of the office and walked into the hallway.

Oh my...It was closer to class time so more people were out in the hallway and now they were staring at me. I looked down at my schedule to avoid eye contact. I didn't notice when someone came up right next to me.

"Hey." I jumped and looked up to find an Asian kid right next to me. "You're Jessica Jones right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said wondering why was he talking to me? Did I do something wrong.

"I'm Eric Yorkie." Isn't that the same name as the character in..."Also the eyes and ears of this place, and you're front page future material." He continued as we walked. Did he say front page material? He obviously has nothing going on.

"No i'm not any kind of material..." I nervously start to say.

"Take it easy, no future." He says with both his hands out. "But if you need anything else, notes to copy, study partner, or a shoulder to cry on, i'm your guy." He said smiling at me. More people should smile like that. So happy and carefree.

I smile and say "Thank you, i'll keep that in mind."

"I could show you to your next class if you want." He offered. Why was he looking so hopeful?

"That would be a big help actually." I said smiling because I really did need help, once I got lost in a Walmart. Don't ask me how I just did!

"Whose your first period?" He asked. I looked down at my schedule and was pleased that I had AP art.

"I have AP art with Mr. Douglas." I said. He looked a little crestfallen. "You don't have that class." I stated.

"Nope, but I know it is, follow me."He said, and I followed him till we reached our destination.

"Can I see your schedule? " Eric asked me. Then he turned red and quickly said "To see if we any classes together so I can help you around." Dude needs to take a chill pill. I handed my schedule and saw him smile, yup we have classes together."We have Biology together, but I could show you to your next class." He said.

"Sure." I responded. I guess he doesn't have honer and AP classes like me. The only reason I got regular Biology is because they don't have any openings for higher classes.

Art class was just how I thought it would be. A fun art teacher and a non-judgmental environment because it's AP. seems like the kind of teacher you could talk about anything with. He's always joking with his students. We were make movie posters. I went with Snow White and the Huntsman. Time had passed quickly while I was busy drawing the outlines and the bell ringed. So I just put the poster in my new cabby, then I remembered to have sign my schedule.

"Hey can you sign my schedule?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said taking the schedule from me. "How is your first day so far?" He asked.

"I liked it. I really love art." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will expect things from you of course." He said handing me back my schedule.

"Oh you will." I said back.

I walked out the classroom to see Eric waiting for me in the hallway. I'm a little tired of him now. What do you expect I don't know the guy yet. When he saw me he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jessica, how was your first class?" He asked.

"It was good the teachers really nice." I responded.

"Yeah, I heard that he was. Now lets get you to your next period, remember that its AP English with . I never had her class but I had next door to her." He said.

"Lead the way." I say. He nodded.

I enjoyed my next class also. I love literature. They were currently reading the invisible man. I was able to get what the book was about just by them talking about it. It's about a man who is only seen for whats the looks like not on the inside.  
Eric lead me to my third period as well. It was American History with . It was boring except that poem we read by Harriet Tubman. Eric again was waiting for me after class. He's got determination.

My forth period was Spanish 1. when I got into class my teaches assigned me to a seat next to a talkative girl her name was Jessica also. She was the opposite of my apparently she was a gossip. I know some people like to stay up to date on other people's lives and stuff, hack could even try that, usually I don't know whats even going on with my family most of the time. But this was different. She likes too slander people's names for her own personal amusement. She reminded me of that girl Jessica from the Twilight book. Now that I think about it she looks how Jessica is described in the book. She was short with brown hair. Her friend faced in front of her was nice and quiet girl. The girl who was gossiping turned to me and looked really perked up and introduced herself and her friend.

"Hey i'm Jessica you're Jessica to right?" She asked.

I nodded. Then she introduced her friend.

"And this is Angela." Wait, what. I started to freakout a little bit. Am I dreaming? They have the same names from the girls in Twilight, in they're in Forks High school! Okay! Okay. Calm down Jess. Maybe i'm over reacting. Angela and Jessica are common names. I have an aunt named Angela and names Jessica. That's proof! Yeah i'm over reacting. Being a paranoid hypochondriac isn't easy. I'm still a little freaked out. I took some calming breaths.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Yeah i'm okay." I said trying to act as normal as possible. I guess she was convinced enough because she dropped it. Something tells me if I don't keep calm she'll ask again and not let slide so easy.

After the bell rung Jessica asked me if I wanted to set with her and her friends at lunch. I was still panicked so I said I would think about it. She didn't look to happy at first but then put a really fake smile on but she thought I didn't notice.  
After putting on my hood to avoid Eric and I headed to the art classroom. Usually the teachers rooms are very quiet and comfortable at lunch. I walked into the classroom. And saw at his computer.

"Hey, ." I said catching his attention. He looked up from his computer.

"Oh hi Jessica. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well I was wonder if I could spend my lunch here, is that all right?" I asked.

"Oh, i'm sorry Jessica i'm leaving in like two minutes." He said.

"Aw...bummer." I said. "We'll I guess i'll see you tomorrow then ."

"Yeah see you. And have a good day Jessica." He said as he started packing up his stuff. Then I turned to leave.

It wasn't hard finding the lunch room, I passed it a couple of times on my way to my classes. As I walked in some people stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Okay I know i'm new but that's just creepy. I looked in another direction. I saw Jessica and her friends across the cafeteria. She saw my and waved. I went over to her table to say hi.

"Hey Jessica!" The gossiping Jessica said. Then she stood up and wrapped her arm around mine so she could pull me into the seat next to her. It would be crazy if her friends had the same names as the people in Twilight, really crazy...Hee

"So Jessica let me introduce you to my friends. This Lauren," she pointed to girl sitting on the other side of her. The girl looked very annoyed. I breathed in sharply through my nose. I feel faint. she continued" this is Mike." She said pointing to a blond baby face boy. She had said his name in a special way. "And you've already met Angela." She finished. Angela waved. I gave a very curt nod.

"Hey. " Mike said looking at me straight in the eyes. Then Eric came over.

"Hey Mike, so you met my home girl Jessica." He said.

"Oh your home girl?" Mike responded.

"Yeah my home girl." Eric said.

"No, my girl." Some cute black guy said then he kissed my cheek and pulled out Mike's chair from under him then he ran away because Mike was coming after him. Breathing really deeply I turned back to the table and a flash went off right in front if my eyes. It just freaked me out even more and hurt my eyes. I put my hands to my face.

"I'm sorry I have no other material to do the paper." Angela said.

"Futures dead Angela! Don't bring it up again!" Eric said then knelled my me and patted my back saying "I got your back baby." The scene unfolding in front of me that I knew too well caused my eyes to flutter.

"You're like a shiny new toy in kinder garden." Jessica said.

"That's a odd way to put it." I said breathing deeply leaning slightly away from her.

"I guess I could do an editorial or teen drinking." Angela said disappointed.

In the back of my mind remembering this scene I wanted to suggest something for her but I was focusing on pretending to be calm. Two more periods to go and I get to go home and officially freakout have a panic attack and faint. oh god I hope I vomit. Last time I did I felt a lot better.

Through all my thinking I didn't notice when they entered the cafeteria.

**Please send in Reviews! You'll get Edward's kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The story Twilight and its characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4: My Fear of Twilight

It...was the...Cullens. I was sure it. I recognized the tall blond as Jasper because he looked just like Jackson Rathbone whom I am a fan of. That must mean that the rest of them must look like the actors as well. And the small black haired girl by his side must be Alice. Though I don't know who played her in the movie. Although i'm a big fan of the Twilight saga I didn't want the movies to ruin the books for me like they usually do for other books. I knew that Jackson Rathbone was Jasper because he was on my favorite night talk show Criag Ferguson. As they passed me I stared ahead not to stare at them while my breathing became shallow.

Then the next Cullen couple walked in to the cafeteria and my eyes bulged out of my head. I had heard that my favorite male model Kellen Lutz was in Twilight but I didn't that he was Emmett Cullen. If I wasn't freaking out I would take time and marvel at him. He was so handsome. I looked at the beautiful blond girl walking with her hand in his. She must be Rosalie. Her inhumanly beauty made me remember what the Cullens were. I looked down at the table, my eye leads fluttering as I was thinking.

They were v...va...I couldn't even think the word. My heart was pounding in my ears so I closed my eyes tightly. I gripped the table using as much strength I had without anybody noticing and tried to will my body to do the impossible and disappear back home to South Florida. Sadly no luck.  
I let go of the table when my strength left me because of my distress. I looked over at Jessica who apparently has been talking this entire time. She didn't even notice that I wasn't listening. I was panicking to much I couldn't make since of her words. My knowledge of the book lead me to that she might be telling me about the Cullens because I had been openly looking at them. Thinking about the situation similarity of the book lead me to become more distress.

I turned forward again when I heard the door that lead to the outside of the cafeteria open. If you didn't think that I was spazzing before well I am now. Edward just walked in.

I did a small gasp and stopped breathing. I looked at him with wide eyes and tensed as he passed me. This is a dream. That was the most logical thing I could come up with. I was nervous about school last night and to make myself feel better I associated school with the Twilight book because i'm in Forks now. I'm still art home sleeping. Yeah, yeah...that's it. This is all a dream. I started to calm down as I told myself this in my head and blew out a few breaths before looking back at Jessica.

I was now able to make out some of what she was saying.

"I think it's because can't have any kids." The gossiping Jessica said being all smug.

"Wow that's really mean." I said. I may be suffering from anxiety but I still have heart. Plus excitement makes me lash out.

"What? I'm saying what I think." She said she said in an obvious tone.

"Me to, but that doesn't change it from being what it is." I said.

"Sure."She said doing a small roll with her eyes that landed on Edward while he was getting lunch.

"Oh yea, that's Edward. He's not with anyone and apparently no else is good enough for him. Like I care, ya know." She said looking at her food. She totally cared.

This whole time I was leaning away from her as she was quoting Twilight. I ducked my head then finally looked straight at him. As he was walking back to his table with his tray he smirked. Yup, he had heard our conversation. Oh, god there's that anxiety again. I stared down at the table and started shaking a little. I should go to the restroom to calm down. I could've went before but I would've ran and that would've caused a scene.  
I looked at Jessica who was talking to Lauren.

"When does lunch end?" I asked in a small voice.

She looked at the clocked. "In fifteen minutes."

"Okay i'm going to the restroom before class."I said.

"Kay see ya later." She said.

I got up on wobbly legs. When I had my balance I started walking out of the cafeteria towards the exit to the school's halls, this time ignoring the stares. I dared not look at the Cullen's table again.

When I got out of the lunch room I walked straight down the hall to the girl's restroom that I passed twice today on the way to my classes. I opened the door and saw that no one was in there and laid my book bag on to one of the sinks and then I walked to a stall. After I put toilet paper on the seat I sat down on it and started to freak out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I kept saying over and over again as I looked down at the restrooms blue tile floor and shook my head. I kept doing this until it turned to just heavily breathing and I rocked back and forth holding my head in my hands. After calming down a little to just slightly shaking I decided that if I was going to make it to the end of the school day without freaking out and breaking down in front everyone I needed to build up my nerve.

I came out of the stall and went to the restroom's sink. I looked into the mirror at my face. I looked worried. I grabbed the squeaky nob on the sink and turned it on then I took a brown napkin and wet it. looking back into the mirror I started some breathing exercises and gently patted my face with the brown napkin.

After I was done I put my hands on both sides of the sink still looking into the mirror.

"Stay calm, you're not crazy and this is all a dream." I said. In the back of my mind I knew that it was a lie. The emotions that I was feeling were to loud for this to be a crazy dream.

I looked closer into the mirror and told myself "You are going to be fine." I just won't think about my situation till I go home so I will be able to carry on through the day. Then the bell rung for the next class. I sighed then took a deep breath and grabbed my book bag.

When I walked into the hall I remembered that I didn't know where my fifth period was. Then I saw Mike clearly looking for someone. He turned around and saw me and smiled brightly. So apparently he was looking for me. He must've asked Jessica where I went.

He walked up to me and said "What's up Florida?!"

"Nothing I just need help finding my next class." I said and his eyes lit up like Christmas.

"I can help you. What's your next class?" He asked.

I reached into my right pocket and pulled out my folded schedule. Looking at it I saw that I have Biology with .

"I have Biology with Mr. Banner ." I said looking up at him from the paper. He smiled had spread out more.

"Me too! I'll take you there!" He said clearly excited. He is like a helpful puppy just like Bella had described him. Wait...where is Bella?! No I have to stop thinking about this!

"Sure, lead the way." I said holding out my head. So Mike lead me to Biology class.

When we got there I walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, i'm Jessica and I just started today." I said taking out my folded schedule again to hand it to him.  
looked at me and smiled then took my schedule.

"Yes, of course... . I'll have a seat for you right next to ." He said looking at his clip board.

I looked to where he had pointed with dread. I closed my eyes tightly and started breathing exercises. I would not let my determination crumble just yet. Just two more periods to go. I blew out a breath and started walking to my new seat trying to keep calm and forget about the book or else i'll freak out. Completely forgetting about the fan.

Now call me to observant but why in the world does a classroom in one of the coldest and rainiest towns in the United States need a fan!?  
"Whooosssshhh." Was not the only sound coming from the fan as it blew my hair towards the rest of the class room, it was also the sound of my life expectancy as well as my confidence going down the drain.

After I passed the fan Edward's head snapped in my direction his eyes were as black and glossy like black oil paint. I stopped walking and stared at the ground, but I had to continued down the path to my seat when the bell rung and told everybody to get into there seats. I grabbed my chair and put it as far away from Edward as possible. When I sat down my right leg wasn't even under the table. After awhile I got antsy. When will this dream end! I shouted in my head.

Edward's stare was as intense as the sun in South Florida and as cold as the icy ground outside. He looked awkward covering his nose with his hand. This must be torture for him because even regular people say I smell really good, but not in i'm going to eat you sorta way. He glared at me the entire class. My anxiety wasn't making this better at all. I was at least trying to pretend to get through the school.  
As soon as the bell rung he was out the door. I stared down at the table with my book bag in my hand on the right side of my chair. I can't believe that just happened. Then I looked up to find Mike coming over to me.

"Hey what did you do to Cullen? Stab him with a pencil? He was glaring at you through the entire class." Mike said.

"No, I didn't say one word to him. Maybe he had a stomach problem? Did you see how fast he went on the door?" I said.

"Yeah." He said then looked at me with a gleam of confidence in his eye.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Um not really I know where it is. On the way to my classes I passed the gym a couple of times." I explained. He smiled.

"I have gym this period to, you wanna walk there together?" He asked very interested in my answer.

"Sure, okay." I said. I kind of wanted to be alone with my thoughts, but he was being nice.

The rest of the school day passed in thankfully uneventful. I went to gym but sat out because the teacher said that I looked sick. He thought it was a case of "the first day jitters" as he called it. It must've been from worried expression on my face. I laid back on bleachers with my eyes closed thinking of anything that had a nice and calming effect.

After awhile the bell finally ringed. I left out the gyms back door.  
I saw my dad waiting for me at pick up and went over to him and into the car.

"How was your day?" He asked driving out of the schools parking lot.

"It was fine." I said trying to keep my emotions from showing through my face and my voice.

"Make any friends?" He asked.

"Yeah a few." I said.

"That's good." He said. The drive home was quiet until his phone ringed, god he always talked so loud on the thing.  
"HELLO!" My dad answered. I squinted my eyes because that hurt my ears. He was adding stress to me when I was already trying to keep calm and the thoughts of what happened today out of my head.

When we got home I got straight out of the car willing my steps to be careful of the icy pavement as I went to knock on our white front door.  
"Coming." I heard my mom say say from the inside. Then she opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey sweety, how was your day?" She asked and then kissed me on the cheek.

"It was fine." I said in a hurry. I knew she would want to hear more than that so I said "Mom can I talk about my day later, i'm really tired."

"Oh, Sure." She said letting me into the house. I saw my sister on the couch watching one of her soaps.

"Hey Jazzy." I said.

She looked at me and said "Hey, how was your first day?"

"It was fine." I said then went upstairs in a hurry. Before I went to my room I went to the bathroom and settled for breathing hard for a short time and bouncing my leg up and down repeatedly. After I finished I went right into my room and closed my door.  
I sighed then started hyperventilating as I remembered everything that happened today. The memories were swirling around in my head. I looked out my window from where I was standing by the door. The walls started caving in and out as I gasped for air and started having heat flashes. Then my legs gave out and I stumbled on to my bed. As soon as my body hit the mattress I passed out.

When I woke up my body felt numb and my face was facing the window. It was now night outside. I turned over to reach my phone in my jacket pocket. I clicked the power bottom and my phone lit up showing a colorful painting in the background and bright white numbers for the time. It was 9:00 p.m. My mind was still dizzy and foggy. I kicked of my shoes and undid my pants to get them off, then I unzipped and shrugged off my jacket and struggled a little to reach around and get my bra off from under my shirt. After I was finished I climbed up higher on my bed and went under the warmed covers from laying on them, then I went straight to sleep.

I usually wake up multiple times when I go to sleep early or full of energy. So it came no surprised to me when I woke up again at 1:04 a.m. My mind thankfully was still foggy and I couldn't really think. I took off my shirt and picked up my folded towel from my night stand and covered my body with it then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As a took a hot shower, I stood motionless, small fragments of yesterday's events were coming back to me. I started breathing harder. The steam swirled all around me and my body and the hot water from the shower head beaded on my back. I sunk to my knees while water falling water covered my head and swerved around my feet. I stared at my feet and the tub's floor.

"What's happening to me? Am I crazy?" I whispered myself. When I got out of the shower I grabbed my orange fluffy towel and dried off my legs so I wouldn't track water in the hallway. The light reflected off the steam in the bathroom showing all the steam swirling around the bathroom.  
I opened the bathroom and went back to my room. I dried off and put lotion on my body then put on underwear and a light pink hello kitty night shirt. Then I said my prayers. I prayed for peace and happiness. And most of all that I wasn't crazy.

Still on my knees I looked at my looked at my laptop on my desk in the corner. Should I do research? To answer that question I asked another question. Do I want to go back to sleep? If I do research that would make myself too excited and I won't get any sleep. I was still tired from the panic attack so I decided to stay as calm as possible to go to sleep and tomorrow I could stay home and think it all through. No, I would not research it to night.

I laid in my bed suppressing all the memories and forcing myself to go to sleep. It took about forty five minutes but I did it, though my sleep was restless.

**Hello my readers! I was wondering whether I should continue this story or not. I don't know whether or not it's interesting or boring. Come on readers I want to see if this story is worth all the typing. Just review and tell me what you think so i'll know to keep it up or not. If you review The Cullen men will dance for you! Yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The story Twilight and its characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5: What To Do...

I woke to the buzzing of my alarm clock and sighed opening one of my eyes to look at the alarm clock, it was 6:30 a.m. already. I knew if I got up the memories would come back. But I had to get up and get ready for school. So I pulled the sheet back and one by one slowly swung my legs from my internally peaceful bed to the floor of the external world. I lifted the rest of my body to face the direction that my feet were facing. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Then yesterday started to surface. An unsettling feeling spread all over my torso and my fingers and feet started to feel cold. The anxiety was starting to take over. I wanted to crawl back into bed and turn into a warm cocoon using my sheets so I could be away from mind's thoughts. But unfortunately I just can't do what I want. And I made a promise to myself that I would deal with this today.

I shook off my unsteadiness and built up my determination while getting ready for school. I really thought about was going on, using a lot of mental strength to push away most of the anxiety.

When I finished I looked at the time on my alarm clock, I had five minutes so I used it to give myself a pep talk.

I walked back and forth in my gesturing with my hands as I talked strongly to myself.

"Okay so you're Twilight! It's not the end of the world! You're gonna make it through this! You're gonna be okay! Just make a plan! That's all you have to do! J-

I was just about to rap it up when my dad opened the door. He looked at me and said "Lets go Jessica! I have to be at the office earlier today!"  
"Okay dad!" I said, then he closed the door.

I closed my eyes and said "You can do this." Then I shook off some of the nervous feelings that were coming on. I walked to my door and keeled down to get my book bag. I was going to pick it up when I saw that my schedule was peeking out of the zipper. I remembered that I forgot to give it back to the lady with the pretty orange shirt. I'll just hand it in later at lunch. Then I grabbed my book bag and went out to my dad's car without grabbing breakfast or anything.

On the drive to school I was thinking up a plan of how to make to the end of the school day again.  
Okay, he didn't come back on Bella's second day of school because Bella went back to school she wanted to confront Edward about the way he acted towards her. But...he...wasn't there! He wasn't there her second day! Or the rest of the week! Oh my gosh! I am safe for today and the rest of the week! That one think I don't have to think about but rather just getting to the end of the day then I get to go home and wind down and think about how was it possible I got into this mess... Assuming that this is real. Hm... Yeah! Yesterday I could've just dreamed about it again because it was so boring! Yes it was one of my realistic dreams and I woke up to the after affect emotions. Why didn't I think of this before! I sighed through my nose and smiled then shook my head a little. I was actually thinking that... That I was actually in twilight. Wow my vivid imagination does it again. As I thought this a little uncertainty piled up in the back of my head that I quickly shook off slightly chuckling to myself before my dad pulled into the school's parking lot.

As my dad pulled into the drop off the uncertainty came back a little, I scrunched up my face. Then again if yesterday was so boring wouldn't I have at least remembered the reason why I found it so boring. I shook off those thoughts and looked back to say goodbye to my dad.

"Bye dad." I said.

"Bye." He said then drove off. As I started turning away from him I saw with surprise a blond girl, a big black hair boy, a little spiky black haired girl and blond haired boy across the lot. Only one thought came to mind. The Cullens. My eyes widened. I started breathing heavily then Alice looked at my I froze and quickly turned away.

Walking very fast I went to the nearest restroom. I opened the door as someone begin walking away from the sinks. I sighed when they went out the restroom's door. Thank goodness no ones in here. I went to a stall and covered the set like I had did yesterday at lunch and sat down this time with my book bag on top of me.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Okay come down, you went through this yesterday." I closed my eyes and I remembered what I did this morning and thought about in the car I felt calmer and more determined. I put my head down and blew out a breath then nodded. I went in my book bag for my water bottle that I always carry in my book bag and saw that I had yesterday's snacks still in here. Thank goodness because I had forgot to get them this morning. Taking my water bottle out I unscrewed the cap took a few swallows. After I finished I put it back in my book bag and then the bell rung.

I went to my class in a lazy manner. A little tired from my emotional and mental break downs. As always art was fun and calming, drawing is something I have been doing since I was a little girl. English class made me forget most of my worries, stories take me away to somewhere other than where my feet stand, I just get so caught up in their words. History...boring, work , boring, work, boring...need I say more. I was a little nervous through Spanish because of Jessica and Angela.

"Hey Jessica!" The other Jessica said to me as I set down. I smiled a little and said a little hey. Angela then waved a hi and I did the same then the teacher called ever ones attention to her.

When the bell rung for lunch I stood up and grabbed my book bag to go to the front office. But Jessica stopped when she spoke.

"Hey, are you coming to sit with us again?" She asked.

"I might. Either way I have to go turn in my schedule. I forgot to turn in yesterday after school." I said to her.

"Okay..." She said nodding. Then I left for the office.

When I walked into the office looked up from some papers and I walked to her desk.

I already had the schedule out for her.

"Hi i'm sorry I didn't hand this in after school yesterday, I didn't feel to well and it slipped my. My teachers all signed though." I said handing her the schedule.

"Oh it's alright, I hope you feel better today." She said honestly.

"A little but i'll be alright if I made it yesterday I can certainly make it today." I said.

"That's good but I hope you be in prefect health soon." She said.

"Yes, i'm sure I will be, bye." I said smiling. Then I walked out into the hallway. I decided to be alone with my thoughts so I started to just walk slowly all over school. Walking does help me think.

I sighed and looked down. What if Edward is here today? I didn't see him with the others. I started to feel nervous after I thought that there might be a chance that he's here. I sighed again then looked hands. This is crazy. I guess i'll just have to see. I went to the art room and thankfully let me stay this time. I took a seat at one of the art tables and laid my head down then closed my eyes. After a while the bell rung. I lugged myself up for fifth period and said goodbye to .

I was nervous and worried the whole way to class. When I saw the door of the biology classroom I held my breath. I walked in slowly with my head. When I saw the legs of a desk in my line of vision I realized that I was far enough in the classroom I took a breath then looked up. I saw that his seat was empty. Looking at the empty seat I sighed in relief. Eric and Mike saw and waved I gave a small wave back.

After that I was pretty much happy for the whole period. In P.E. I had to participate, I looked good enough to play today and my dad had already bought my physical education clothes. We were playing volley ball. Now i'm not the best at sports but i'm certainly not the worst, so just I helped when I could. After awhile it was almost time to go we went to go change into our normal clothes. In the locker room Jessica came over to talk to me.

"Hey, Jessica." She said and I looked up from tying my shoe. "How come you didn't come to lunch?" She asked.

"Oh sometimes I just like to be by myself, the loud cafeteria isn't very appealing to me. And I have time to think and unwind a bit." I said standing up.

"Oh, that's cool. You know you can sit with us anytime." She said.

Nodding I said."Yeah thanks." I said. Then the bell rung. "Well bye." I said turning away to walk to the water fountain to refill my water bottle for a drink.

"Yeah, Bye." She said.

After the bell rung I was home free. I made to the end of the school day again. Yes!

When I got into the car at pick up my dad was talking loudly on the phone so he just gave me a small wave, I nodded and put my head on the side of the window and closed my eyes blocking out all my troubles till I reached home, or more specifically my room.

As soon as I got into my house I said hi to my mom and my sister and then I raced up stairs.  
When I got into my room I put down my book bag and undressed then walked into the bathroom to wash my hands. Eww, I could see the dirt I picked up from my school mixed into the water that's dropping into the sink. I went back to my room turned on Sponge Bob and surprisingly went to sleep.

This week had given me a chance to think about my situation. Do I know how I and my family got into Twilight? No. I'm just gonna have to live in it till I get out. Where's Bella!? I don't know. I am I taking Bella's place?... I hope not. Twilight is an amazing story but if people were always get launched into the stories that they fantasized about most of us would be dead or very depressed because that what makes a story move, dangerous scenes and heartbreak is what makes stories amazing and the main characters that over come them, can we do the same thing as those not ordinary strange people? Maybe. And If I am taking Bella's place in Twilight what will I do about Edward? Now I put a lot of thought into this. I recalled the few Twilight fan fictions here a excited fan girl gets dropped into Twilight and tries to not miss up time line and events of Twilight but does anyway because she can't help but fall in love with Edward and do the exact same thing as Bella. So I won't make the same mistakes that those other girls have done. I won't just ignore Edward to protect myself from things that Bella gladly walked into because of him, I would stay away from him at all cost and get him to stay away from me as well. I would have to be rude and mean. And everything I dislike about people. This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt me. In other words this is gonna make me feel more guilty then anything i've ever done.

-Monday-

I wasn't doing anything in my Art class. i just sat there. Today Edward would be returning to school. I was nervous, I may have practiced being mean in my bathroom mirror but even then my heart was hurting.

"Hey Jessica." said."Why aren't you doing anything?" He asked.

"I'm just not into it today." I said only moving eyes yo look at him.

"Okay but you're gonna have to do something tomorrow." He said looking at me then leaving.

"I will." I said with a smile.

Next period English was very interesting. My teacher was dancing to music in the middle of class. No, regular high school teachers don't do this. She was a college teacher before she became a high school teacher. I know because she always describes the differences of high school and college.

History class, eh.

In Spanish Jessica was very talkative, the teacher had to move her seat from me and Angela. It was funny because at first she just acted all oblivious and the teacher got angry and started arguing with her in Spanish which no one understood any of, she was talking to fast.  
After Class Jessica asked me if I was going to eat lunch with her again. I said yes this time because I could use a bit of a distraction from my thoughts.

When we walked outside I was in awe. There was snow everywhere. I've never seen snow before.  
Distracted looking up at the snow I ran into Mike and so he turned around.

"Oh hey Florida, how you liking the snow?" He asked me but before I could answer he got hit in the face with a snowball by Tyler. Mike, Eric, and Tyler were now having a snowball fight.

I got hit once on the butt with a snowball while opening the cafeterias door. I looked back to see Mike looking very innocent, too innocent. He was looking at the sky with his hands behind his back. I made a "hmm" sound and picked up a hand full of snow with mi creamed colored thick I jogged up to Mike.

"Mike!" I said then he looked at me knowing he had been caught but looked like he was going to deny it. I made a worried face. "It's terrible, some pervert threw snow at my butt!" I said trying to keep my worried face in check. Mike looked a little embarrassed but tried to keep a straight face.  
"Really that's terrible." He said his voice wavering a little.

"Yeah, and it hurt. Why would someone want to hurt me Mike?" He shook his head and looked guilty. I got him. He let this cute young face full him.

"Could I have a hug?" I asked with an worried innocent face. His face lit up.

"Sure" He said. Come on he actually thinks i'm that sensitive. He is so gullible. As soon as he hugged me I put the snow down his back.

"Ahh!" Mike said as he jumped up and down looking very silly.

"I know it was you that hit me with that snowball Mike!"

Tyler and Eric were laughing at him. However Jessica didn't look happy. But at least Angela looked like she was.

After we went into the cafeteria I sat at our table and I ate my snakes while my friends got their trays then sat down.

Then the Cullens came in. The boys were laughing and patting snow off of themselves. Edward was back, I felt the nervousness creep back into my chest. Edward shook the snow out of his hair and some of the girls that saw blushed or gawked.

While everybody was talking I put my head on the table and closed my eyes, I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Hey Jessica." The other Jessica whispered.

"Hmm?" I said my eyes still closed.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you." She whispered. My heart speed up. Crap. Just stay calm. I told myself.

"Just ignore him, brush it off, Jessica." I said to her yet she just had to bother me again.

"But -" She started to say something but I interrupted her.

"He's probably staring off into space in my direction. People do that sometimes when they think." I said trying to get her to drop the conversation.

"No! He's staring at you!" She insisted.

"Well there's nothing I can do." I said opening my eyes to find him staring right at me like Jessica said. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath of confidence. "And there's nothing I can throw." I turned around to her and said. Jessica looked at me funny.

"It's Edward Cullen, he never notices anybody." She said.

"Well it's not like him staring will dramatically alter my future in some crazy way." After I said that I realized it could actually alter my future. I looked up at Jessica.

"I guess not, but still he never stares at anybody." She said clearly disappointed that i'm not as excited as she is.

"Well I can't ask him why he's staring at me but I can ask you why you're staring at him." I said with a smirk trying to get the subject off of me.  
"Are you kidding look at him." She said.

I smiled while putting down my head then shutting my eyes for the reminder of lunch.

**Please send in reviews my heart lives off them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The story Twilight and its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6: Apology Not Excepted (Sorry)

After lunch I walked to my Biology class purposely taking the long way there. I kept repeating "you can do this!" in my head. When I arrived at the classroom I felt a very unsettling feeling in my gut. Maybe it was because I found i'm in a fictional story and think i'm mentally insane and that freaked me out, maybe it's because I don't want to face a vampire that wants to eat me, I don't know i'm not a therapist. Either I kept walking by the classroom and passed it, after I was halfway down the hall I slowed to a stop. I have already made a plan for this. All I have to do is calm down and go to class stick to the plan and it will all be over. Plus I skip I would be in so much trouble.

I turned around and walked back to the classroom, taking deep calming breaths the whole way. Before I took a step in the classroom I fixed my posture a little more then usual and put on an emotionless mask. Then the bell rung so I walked to my seat taking as long as I usually would. Like their was no rush and Edward didn't intimidate me.

He was looking out the window when I got to our table. So I took my last chance to shake off what any unsettling feeling that I had lef,t which fueled my determination even more. I didn't take my time sliding my seat to the end of the table again but this time when I sat down both of my feet were underneath the table. I leaned my head on to my balled fist to face the opposite direction that he was in.  
I focused on 's words as he started the class. He started talking about a lab assignment that we are gonna do.

"Um, hi." Edward spoke. An atomic bomb just went off inside of me. I took a silent deep breath through my nose and looked down. I took my pencil in my hand and started heading my paper.

handed us our slides. So I turned around to get started and Edward was looking at me with a strange expression.

"Hello-" He started to say but I cut off.

"You can look at the slides first, if you want." I said with a neutral facial expression.

"Alright." He said looking at me. I looked at the microscope with bored eyes expecting him to use it.

"I would like to first apologize for last week. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." He said looking casual and cool.

"And." I said looking from the microscope to him with a bored expression.

His eyebrow twitched and he looked at me with an amused expression. Of course he did, a little girly girl like me snapping my teeth at a big bad vampire.

"And I would like to introduce myself now." He said with a little smile. "Your name is Jessica Jones right?" He asked actually pretending not to know.

"Like you don't know." I said folding my hands and looking forward.

His eyebrow raised and his mouth opened slightly. I slide the microscope over to him over to him and saw his mouth move as if he mumbled something. He looked at me from under his eyelashes before looking into the microscope.

Wow I never scene a guy do that with so much sex appeal. Wait what's wrong with me?! I mentally shook it off. You can fight it Jessica! I said cheering myself on.

"Are you enjoying the snow?" Edward asked. To stick to my demeanor I didn't want to give him an answer and yet I did.

"I guess." I said looking down at the table keeping it short and emotionless. I looked up at the microscope when he said the answer.

"Prophase." He said looking at me. "You wanna check."

"No." I said then writing down his answer. I already knew all of the answer but I didn't want him to know that. I looked at the microscope as he passed it over to me and I didn't want our hands to touch so I waited till he retracted his hand. I looked through the microscope for four seconds then retracted.

"Anaphase." I said then wrote it down. I didn't need to read Twilight to know that because I already learned this in my AP class in the ninth grade so I know most of what was about to teach to the rest of the class.

"Mind if I check." He said.

"Knock yourself out." I said blinking lazily to my right so I didn't look at him.  
His eyebrow made a slight confused expression on his face.

"You're angry." He stated while starting to look through the microscope. I didn't answer. "So i'm correct." He said looking at me and I looked at the classroom's door.

"You're right it is anaphase." He said. "Are you angry about how I treated you last week?" He asked looking at me curiously. He's so sweet.

"How I feel is none of your business, Cullen. And who in their right mind would be bothered by something so insignificant." I said.

He looked at me with a look of interest and amusement on his face. What am I?! A puppy escaping her travel pin.  
He is so mean! Here I am doing my best to be disliked and he, he's amused!

"Good point." He said.

We continued doing the rest of the assignment and were the first ones finished so Mr. Banner came over to us.

" Could you have let do some of the work?" He said to Edward.

"Jessica identified 3 of the 5 actually." Edward said to . Ever the gentlemen he didn't hold me to anything I said against him. looked at me.

"Did you do this lab before?" He asked me.

"No." I said looking at him. "I just have a very good memory when I pay attention especially when it involves images. I remembered the pictures from our textbooks that we studied last week." I continued.

Mr. Banner looked thoughtful. "You were supposed to be in my honers class weren't you?"He asked.

"Yes, but I was told it was full." I said.

"Yeah it is. You would've been great in that class." Rub salt in my wounds why don't you, I thought. "Well I guess this means you and wins the golden onion." He said walking to his desk to retrieve it and announce it to the rest of the class.

"So you like Science?" Edward asked.

I stared at a paper I was making detailed designs on and said "Stop talking to me." My hair masking the side of my face he was on I found it safe to smile at how civil he was being but I didn't let it show in my voice.

"All I wanted was to apologize." He said looking at me harder. Whoa... I just realized he can't read my mind! I looked at him and smirked. Oops...

"Why are you smiling?" He asked confused.

"I thought about never seeing you again." I said then my face turned neutral until I was able to hide behind my hair again. I gawked. I can't believe I just said that! Jasmine was right! I do have a slick mouth sometimes! I feel guilty now!

"Oh." He said. Did I just hear a laugh? I made my face as neutral as possible again before sitting up straight, i'm sure that time it wasn't as emotionless as before.

"You don't like me." It was more of a statement than a question. Either way I didn't answer. I just kept looking forward feeling really bad about what I had said. Being mean hurts. All I want is peace. I can tell by now that this act probably wont last long, but I hope long enough that I can just stay out of trouble till next year. I feel so guilty.

When the bell rung I walked fast towards the door. Leaving Edward with the golden onion that had been dropped at our table in the middle of my guilt fest. In the hallway I could feel eyes on me until I turned a corner into the next hallway.

**A Month Later...**

The weeks had passed by surprisingly uneventful. Edward didn't really try to talk to me that much before he left me alone with the questions I didn't answer. But he did stick to observing me all the time. But sometimes I looked at him while he was staring out the window. I might have not been rude all the time but I did keep my indifference which made Edward curious, irritated, and very intrigued. I could tell by his facial expressions.  
Though we all know that things couldn't stay quiet for long. No because that would've been to easy.

**Please review! I love to hear what people think! You'll gain the love of mermaid Edward if you do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The story Twilight and its characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I had already typed most of this chapter like three weeks ago but the computer it was saved on won't come back on like I hoped it would so I had to re type this whole chapter.**

Chapter 7: Feeling Defeated

Today I had decided to sit in the Art room with . I didn't feel like listening Jessica gossip and I only got around twenty minutes of sleep last night, so I was pretty much out of mind as it was, thankfully I could walk straight. The reason why I was ding Art right know was to keep me focus enough for the rest of the day. It wasn't working as well as it usually does considering that lines were swerving together.

Jessica's gossiping has been the only thing that really bothers me lately. Edward thankfully doesn't stare at me... much. You would think someone who is trying to stay off of people's radar wouldn't stare so at someone so openly. Though he only does it sometimes I can't help but feel nervous when he does it. I try to keep my face expressionless if I accidentally look at him even when Jessica tells me how she can't believe he's staring me.

I stumbled up from my table and started putting things away when I heard the bell ring. I let out a jittery sigh because it meant another day of trying to ignore the unavoidable. I said bye to Mr. D before leaving the room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said not looking up from his laptop. I closed the door and went into hall. I walked fairly slowly to class my breaths were coming out hard. And although it's been awhile since I came to this people still stare. I still haven't gotten used to it exactly but it doesn't bother me as much.

As I entered Biology I noticed that was busy trying to get kids to set up some microscopes. I looked at the board and saw in big red letters "Blood typing!". So we're doing blood typing today. I instantly looked to where Edward and I sat, yup he wasn't there. Well today was just a little easier for me. I went over to my table and sat closer to the center comfortably.

"Alright everyone place! Please take your seats! Today we're doing blood typing. So anybody who doesn't know their blood type is gonna find out today. So everybody grab your partner! All you have to do is-" said as he fated out to me. I just dropped my head on my arms and blacked out.

"Jessica. Jessica! Can you me?!" I woke up sluggishly to hear Mr. Banner shaking and calling and awake.

"Uh...Yes Mr. Banner..." I said. I feel like someone sucked the life out of me. Mr. Banner and some other students including Mike and Eric are gathered around my table looking really concerned. I guess I would concerned if a peer in my class looked like they were gonna drop dead at any minute.

"Are you okay? It took a little more then a minute to wake you up. Is it the blood typing?" He asked worriedly, seeing him upset made me feel bad so I built up strength to answer him. "No, I have sleep paralysis." I said blinking my eyes trying to moisten them.

"But some students said that they saw you faint." He said. I started ton sit up but I felt a wave of weakening dizziness and my head lolled to the side on Mike's shoulder as he caught me from falling out of my seat. I felt like I needed to vomit.

"Yeah, i'm not feeling so good." I said mumbled as Mike held me to his side.

"Mike could you take to the nurses office please." He said hurriedly looking at Mike who didn't look like he minded at all.

"Yes ." Mike said as he put my arm around his shoulders to pull me up all the way and level me with him. I didn't like that to much I wanted to hold my stomach. I could feel the whole class's eyes on Mike and I as we left and could he Mr. Banner trying to get back their attention. It seemed like gravity was pulling my brain and my heart down to the ground as we tried to get out of the halls of the school. I really need to start getting sleep at night!

As we went through the doubled doors leading outside I was hit with a wave of icy air on my warm sleep deprived face. The cool air made me head feel lighter. I started to shiver. I wish that I had my hair dryer.

"Was it the typing that did this to you?" Mike asked worriedly. I feel like crap and most likely look like it and he wants to ask me questions.

"No, I didn't sleep much at all last night. The exhaustion catches up to my body." I said with my eyes closed and my head down as dragged my feet to walk. I opened my eyes slightly and closed them right back. I felt dizzy. I saw that we still have a ways to the nurses office at because of our slow paste. But I couldn't make it I needed to lay down now or else I might stay asleep for a very very long time, hospital time. Sleep doesn't seem like that big of a deal until you're not getting it. My head felt like it had spun in a circle. Oh god.

"Uh...Please Mike put me down for a moment." I said my head falling over with the rest of my body.

"But we got to make it to the nurses office. You'll feel a lot better when we get there." He said trying to keep me going.

"Mike please, I feel like i'm gonna die I need to lay down right now." I said looking at his worried eyes through my half lidded hazy ones. His resolve crumbled.

"Okay, but only for a moment." He said setting me down on the concrete. I turned over and put my whole body on it. The cold solid concrete seemed to ground me. i left my legs semi apart. I felt more settled. My eyes closed as I tried to induce a deep sleep. The feeling of laying down on the cold concrete occupied most of my mind so much. I didn't notice when someone came up to us and rolled my cheek over to feel the pavement for a while. I was falling asleep until I heard Edward...Oh god. I opened my upper eye into a slit to look at them.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Mike.

"She fainted in Biology." He stated with a look that said "get away you're not needed." Edward kneeled by my side and looked at my face he stared at me for a moment that made me take another extra breath as if I needed to hyperventilate at my current state. He pulled my upper body slightly up holding the back of my head.

"You don't look so good." He stated looking at my face.

"Leave me." I manged to breath out while I looked at him through half lidded eyes. I have to still stay away from him. Get away Edward. I said in my head hoping it become a reality.

"You look like you're in need of help." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He even had a frown on his face.

" sent me with her to help her." Mike said defensively. Edward looked at him.

"Then can you tell me why is she on the ground." Edward asked trying to make Mike realize that he doesn't have a handle of the situation. My eyes we nearing to be completely closed again. Edward put his hand on my head and rubbed my hair back.

"Mmm." I moaned. His cool hand felt good on my head. I really need to keep my defenses up. Then he took his hand off my head and did something I completely didn't expect, one of the factors being because I was a few short minutes from going into unconscious. He picked me up. My eyes opened wide even though they felt like a rusty open fence right now. Why would he do this after everything I said and done. Its not fair. What he does to me. Right now i'm sure if my eyes were moist enough I would cry, thankfully their not.

"What are you doing!?" Mike asked clearly angry.

"Taking her to the nurses office." Edward said like it wasn't a big deal. After he said that my head rolled onto his chest because I passed out again for several seconds. When I regained some consciousness back I opened my eyes a little and saw the side of Edwards handsome chin. That is one beautiful chin. How can someone have such beautiful a chin. I shook my head which kind of caused an earthquake in my head.

After I recovered I said in a old woman's voice "Put me down." I might not have the strength to try to allude his grasp but my mouth still kind of works.

"You're going in and out of consciousness and still you're trying to get rid me." He said with a little laugh in his voice. I couldn't really tell if he was angry or amused.

"Yes." A breathless yes was all that I could mange. I raised my head and looked at him and he looked right back at me. I don't know why but I started to search his eyes, maybe because the logical part of my was out getting sleep. I realized what I was doing and looked away. Yup my more logical side finally awakes.

"Let me go." I mumbled. I could feel him still staring at me as he walked.

"What kind of guy and son of a doctor would I be if I left a sick young women outside on the cold cement ground?" He said with a small smirk on his face as he stared down at me. I almost couldn't respond because I got hit with another wave of dizziness. My head patted against his chest. I looked up at him. This is insane.

"Let me go." I said again. He pulled me slightly closer and I looked up at him tentatively he walked a little faster.

"No." He responded and I heard doors open and close around us then saw the ceiling of the main building with the nurses office in it.

"Ehh..." I said feeling defeated. If only I went to sleep like I was supposed to. I wined in my head.

**I hope you like this chapter my beautiful readers! Please review! If you do Jacob will give you something nice(wink)...the wolf charm he give to Bella. What were you thinking!(raises eyebrow)**


End file.
